All Downhill
}} The dwarves battle in the outer chamber and Durkon's Cousin's Brother-in-Law's Niece's Fiancé is Plane Shifted to another plane. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Usher with Sandy Hair ◀ ▶ * Thirden ◀ ▶ * Hoskin ◀ ▶ * Amyth ◀ ▶ * Shirra's Twins ◀ ▶ * Janna ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Guard with Brown Beard ◀ * Council of Clans Guard with Black Beard ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Guard with Blue Beard ◀ * Council of Clans Guard with Grey Beard ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Guard with Grey Beard on Upstairs ◀ * Council of Clans Guard with Yellow Beard ◀ * Clan Whiterock Female Guard ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Cousin's Brother-in-Law's Niece's Fiancé ◀ Transcript Sandy: Hey minions, quit standing around and stop all these dwarves! Like, kill them or whatever! Hoskin: Ev'ryone be careful, these poor saps got tha mind whammy on 'em! Thirden: If you can knock them out or restrain them, we can sing the Song of Freedom. Shirra's Twins: On it, Uncle Squeaky. Sneak Attack! The twins knock out the guard with the brown beard using saps, "BONK! BONK!" Amyth: Color Spray! Durkon's Cousin's Brother-in-Law's Niece's Fiancé: YIELD, VAMPIRE, FOR YOU WILL NOT STAND AGAINST MY BLADE OF PURE— Sandy: What is wrong with your voice? How do you talk like that?? Durkon's Cousin's Brother-in-Law's Niece's Fiancé misses with his energy blade, "woosh!" Sandy: Hey Exarch, do the barriers and stuff block planar travel out of this room? Gontor: No, only coming in. Sandy: Bad news for you, then! Sandy: Plane Shift! Durkon's Cousin's Brother-in-Law's Niece's Fiancé falls through a portal between planes onto steep mountainside against a background of other identical mountains and a purple sky. Durkon's Cousin's Brother-in-Law's Niece's Fiancé: OW! Durkon's Cousin's Brother-in-Law's Niece's Fiancé: OW! Durkon's Cousin's Brother-in-Law's Niece's Fiancé: OW! Minrah strikes Sandy on the head with her hammer, "THONK!" Minrah: Hey! What did you do to that guy whose name I didn't catch?! Sandy: I don't know what you're so mad about. Sandy: The rest of you are going to die when the other gods destroy this world, while he'll at least roll forever on an infinite pain-slope. Minrah strikes her again, on the face, "WHUNK!" Minrah: No, he won't, because we'll rescue him! Minrah: And also because the world isn't going to get destroyed! Minrah: Which was sort of implied by my first statement because rescuing one dude wouldn't be as high a priority if the world was still at risk! Minrah: The point is there are several flaws in your scenario and you are bad!! D&D Context * The vampires previously used their dominate gaze to control the guards at the Council of Clans. Since the guards are under the direct control of the vampires, they don't attack until ordered to do so. * Sneak Attack is a core class feature for Rogues, which means that Shirra's twins are most likely rogues, or possibly any of several non-core base classes which include this class feature. With a sap, a rogue can deal nonlethal damage, with the potential to render the victim unconscious. * Song of Freedom is a Bard class feature which allows the bard to break an enchantment with their music. The use of this ability and the use of the first person plural pronoun implies that both Thirden and Janna are over 12th level and have 15 or more ranks in the Perform skill with their instruments. * Color Spray is a 1st level wizard or sorcerer spell which can blind, stun, and/or render unconscious those caught in the spray. The use of this spell indicates that Amyth is either a Wizard or Sorcerer, or possibly any of several non-core base classes which access the Wizard or Sorcerer spell lists. * Plane Shift is a 5th level spell for clerics and allows the caster to move themself or other creatures to another plane of existence. It is unclear which plane he has shifted to, but seems likely to be one of the lower planes, perhaps one associated with Hel, and reminiscent of Gehenna's volcanoes and 45-degree slopes. Trivia * The title of the strip is the culmination of a three-strip run of related titles in #1165-1167, which seem to relate to the limited plot arc of Durkon's Cousin's Brother-in-Law's Niece's Fiancé. He ends up rolling down a triangular mountain after "Uphill Struggle", "End of Overtime", and this comic "All Downhill". (Up, Over, Down.) *This is the latest appearance of: ** The Council of Clans Guards with Brown, Blue, Yellow, and one of the Gray beards. They first appeared in #1155 and #1156. ** Durkon's Cousin's Brother-in-Law's Niece's Fiancé, first appearing in #1163. External Links * 1167}} View the comic * 590522}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Color Spray Category:Uses Plane Shift Category:Uses Sneak Attack